Rainbow Watch
by OGtomahawk
Summary: Project Rainbow has been reactivated to save a world on the brink. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

In a darkened room six figures sat at a round table. Only their silhouettes could be seen as the only dim light in the room shined on a document that laid in front of each of them. [CLASSIFIED] was written in red lettering on the cover of each one.

"This is a bad idea." One said, clearly female. "This project is outdated. I fear it would be a waste of resources."

"It's our only shot. Great forces are on the move around the world. We need a fast response team. It would take months to assemble a new one." An older male contested her.

A woman with a thick asian accent chimed in, "We are losing control. The Second Omnic Crisis has claimed thousands of lives. And Talons increase in activity isn't helping.

"Not to mention the reports of former Overwatch agents operating covertly. It's a direct violation of the Petras Act." Added a fourth.

The first female spoke again. "Let's not drag this out. Endless debate is what allowed things to get this bad in the first place. I move for a vote."

The older male quickly said, "Second."

The female continued, "All in favor?"

Four of the people at the table raised their hands.

"All oppose?"

Only her and another raised their hands.

"Then it is decided. The United Nations Security Council shall officially reactivate project Rainbow with limited backing."

 ** _-1 Week Later-_**

Navy SEAL Craig Jenson AKA Blackbeard stepped off of a French military cargo jet, duffle bag in hand. It was a sunny day in Verdun. Immediately, after exiting the craft he was greeted by Sebastien "Buck" Côté, a member of Canada's elite JTF-2 anti-terrorism unit. Both men wore the camouflage fatigues of their respective nations.

"Jenson, it's been a long time." Buck greeted him enthusiastically.

"Too long, my friend." Blackbeard responded. He and Buck shook hands. "Where is everyone? I'm not late am I?"

"No, not late. We're all setup in hangar 3B. You're gear is there too. We're still waiting on the team from Brazil, so it'll be awhile before we're all briefed. Come, I'll show you." he gestured for Blackbeard to follow him.

"Lead the way partner." Blackbeard responded and followed.

It was only a short walk across the airfield before they arrived at small hangar. The main doors were closed. They entered through a side door. Inside, at the front of the hangar, was a large round hovercraft with four engines on it. It sported a fresh black paintjob, indicating it was repurposed from some other old unit. Behind it were several rows of fold-out tables. Crates and bags were stacked on and around them. They were marked with operator codenames and contained their specialized equipment. Several soldiers milled about them with checklists, collecting their gear. They turned to face the two that had just entered. There were a few waves and small hellos but they immediately went back to their work. They were professionals afterall. They had a job to do.

Blackbeard remarked, "They really are getting the band back together?"

Buck replied, "Ya. You're gear is labeled. All you gotta do is find it. So do that, and get things squared away. General briefing is in an hour. We're supposed to be meeting our handler and she's supposed to be giving us our directive."

"Will do." Blackbeard responded. He set off to find his gear while Buck went off to check on an arriving plane. He passed by the GSG-9 operators before arriving at the designated SEAL table. Waiting for him was a large crate with his codename written on it. He opened it to find his gear inside. His Mk.17, SR-25, D-50 sidearm and his rifle shield. He removed the bulletproof shield from its foam casing and twirled it in his hands. Suddenly, something jabbed his left side beneath the rib. He flinched turned, ready punch whoever did it. Only to come face-to-face with his teammate, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano. She had jabbed him with the stock of her SPAS-12.

"Bout time you got here, bro."

Blackbeard lightened up. "Heyy, Valk. How you been?"

"Never better. I'm glad to be back in the game. You?"

"Same. Uh, you're the intelligence officer. Is there a specific reason they're reactivating us?"

"We're supposed to learn that at the briefing here soon. Probably something to do with the Omnics. The Anubis AI zapped a security team in Egypt recently. I imagine it has something to do with that."

"I heard about what they're doin' in Russia. Shits about to go down."

"Ya. Well. I'll leave you to it. I have to go clean 12 different cameras. Should be fun." With that, she turned away and began rummaging through her gear. Blackbeard went back to his gear aswell.

 **1 hour later**

All the members of Rainbow were gathered around a large table in a sealed conference room. A woman entered. She wore a black suit and had an authoritative, almost threatening aura about her. She stood at the head of the table. None of the operators had seen her before. She wasn't their old handler Six, who had likely retired by now. This woman was very different. She appeared to be of North African decent, with black hair that hung to one side and thin glasses that had a blue tint to them. The glasses were actually tiny screens, feeding her a stream of relevant data. With her was an omnic assistant. Unlike most omnics, his internals were completely covered. No joints, slot, or pistons showed. It was unusual as most omnics were very proud of their designs.

The teammates knew nothing of these two. But the Spetsnaz operator, Glaz, knew he didn't like her before she even opened her mouth.

When she spoke, her voice was steady and imposing. "Greetings, I am your handler. I was appointed by Minister Dunbrook of the U.N security council. You may call me Seven." She then gestured to her assistant. "This is Amin. He's my assistant. His word is second only to my own." She paused while a large screen lit up behind her. She stepped to the side so all could see.

"The decision to reactivate Rainbow team is in response to recent events."

Amin pressed a button on a device fastened to his wrist and the screen displayed a picture of a snow covered field with human soldiers and omnics exchanging fire.

"As you've no doubt heard, the Second Omnic Crisis is tearing Russia apart and has claimed over 50,000 lives. And it's not the only thing to worry about."

The screen changed to show a video. It appeared to be shot from a security camera in a museum. It showed 4 individuals fighting inside a museum exhibit with civilians being caught in the crossfire.

"Talon mercenaries raided the Heritage Museum in Numbani just two weeks ago. They were after Doomfists glove. They were engaged by two former Overwatch agents who have repeatedly violated the Petras act. These agents appear to have trying to claim the glove for themselves. We believe the attack is linked to an incident in the heart of America, where a train was attacked by the notorious outlaw, Jesse Mcree. Who, stole a piece of highly valuable cargo."

The slides then changed rapidly, showing a blown up factory in Australia, Helix security soldiers fighting an AI in Egypt, an omnic being assassinated in London and a rocket launching off the island of Gibraltar, respectively.

"There are deadly organizations on the move. They must be stopped. Am I understood?"

The operators all glanced at eachother before answering in unison. "Understood."

Seven replied, "Good. Codenames: Twitch, Blackbeard, Glaz, Thermite and Capitao, remain here. Everyone else, fallout and await further instruction."

All the other soldiers filed out, leaving only the five plus Seven and Amin.

"O.K, here's your mission."


	2. Chapter 2

After the five operators switched seats to be closer to eachother and their handler, Seven continued.

"I know some of you just got off the plane, but there's no time to lose. The mission I'm about to give you is priority one. Amin will brief you."

Amin took Sevens place as she stepped aside. The screen behind him changed to a short video that showed a rocket launching from a facility on Gibraltar.

"That is Watchpoint Gibraltar. It's a retired Overwatch outpost. However, despite this there has been a large amount of activity reported. Most recently was this rocket launch. The craft put a class 5 communications satellite into orbit. It's using highly advanced encryption, the likes of which, we have never come across before. Local Intelligence also reports that there was a short firefight on the island after its launch. We don't know between whom. What we do know is that the rocket belonged to Overwatch before it was decommissioned. Someone rebuilt it and sent it up.

"That's where you come in. You're mission, to be dubbed 'Operation Repo' is to infiltrate the island and take whoever did this into custody. Elimination is also acceptable, but if it is possible to catch the target alive, please do. Are there any questions before I continue?"

The SWAT breacher, Thermite spoke up. "Is it possible there are Overwatch agents in play, could it be that they're the ones that launched the rocket? I remember they're supposed to be the good guys."

Amin replied, "It is possible but irrelevant. All Overwatch activity is prohibited and severely punishable under the Petras Act. If there are agents on that island then they are criminals, and it changes nothing about your mission."

Thermite nodded understandingly.

Amin continued, "I'll explain the specifics on the flight there. Gear up and meet on the hovercraft in a half-hour. Dismissed."

The five operators swiftly left the room and headed to retrieve their equipment and weapons.

 **-3 hours later. Over the Mediterranean-**

The team was onboard the hovercraft, flying over the ocean. It was nearly sundown. The falling sun painted the horizon a brilliant gold. The interior of the hovercraft was quite large. Large enough for a basketball court. Lining the walls were crates and bags that contained anything the soldiers might need. In one corner was a holo-table. The five operators sat around it. It was here that they planned their assault. Capitao had become the de facto team leader for this op.

"We'll land here, at the launch pad. Thermite, Twitch, Blackbeard and me will push through the facility on the main pathway. The latest satellite passes, given to us by Amin, have shown that there are very few hostile operatives present. The exact number is not known, but we do know that they are holed up in a control room, merely one click from our entry point. We will have to proceed with caution. It is likely they will know we are present the moment we land. As we move through and eventually secure the control room, begin collecting data. Pull as many hard-drives as you can. Twitch, you're in charge of that."

The French officer nodded.

"Glaz, I want you to take the high road. There are alot of overhead vantage points. Take those and clear them while providing overwatch for us.

"Da." He replied.

Capitao then looked up from the table and the hologram disappeared. "Let's do this, then."

"Hooyah!" Blackbeard exclaimed, psyching himself up.

The hovercraft began to descend until it was a mere few meters off the water. The jets pushed the water in its path down, leaving a rough wake behind it. Directly ahead of it, the island could be seen. There were no lights, as the watchpoint had been decommissioned for some time. But there was evidence that it was inhabited. Several new antennas had been erected by an unknown entity. An entity that Rainbow was here to investigate.

The pilot called back to his passengers as they neared their drop point. "One minute! Ready up!"

There were multiple clicks as the operators turned off their safeties and ensured there were rounds in the chambers of their various weapons.

The craft settled into a hover over a circular clearing between structures, right in front of the launchpad.

"5..4..3..2..1. Go go go!" The pilot let the door down and the operators filed out in two rows, weapons raised. As soon as the last one had their feet off the door, the pilot raised it and flew away. Rainbow was now inserted and on their own. With their muzzles sweeping every doorway, catwalk and window they pushed forward, along the path. Glaz immediately broke off and climbed up to the overhead catwalks. There wasn't much cover, but he kept his eye down the scope of his short-sniper rifle as he walked in a half-crouch.

On the ground, Blackbeard took point. He was followed by Twitch, Capitao and Thermite, respectively. He had more protection from his face-shield that was mounted on his gun. The group progressed unopposed into a hangar that contained a mothball-ed hovercraft. Similar to the one they rode in on.

 **-meanwhile, in the control room-**

The genetically-modified gorilla scientist from space extraordinaire known as Winston was seated comfortably in his tire-chair. It had been some time since he had recalled Overwatch, Against the advice of his AI companion, Athena. So far he had reeled in Tracer, Genji and Mcree. He had his eye on some other former members that he was trying to track down. And then some other skilled individuals that he believed would be good additions. Right now, with a pile of empty peanut-butter jars next to him, he was researching a Korean MEKA pilot and prominent gamer, Hana Song. Who went by the screen-name " ". There was plenty of footage of her skill in combat as he streamed and recorded her battles with a large omnic warmachine.

He was interrupted by an alert from Athena. "Intruders detected. They're in the hangar." She warned. "Shall I alert the others?"

Winston, was caught off-guard. He didn't think Talon would have the audacity to attack his base twice. He sat up. "Yes. Close the hangar doors and seal the intruders inside. Tell the others to meet me outside the main door."

"Roger that." Athena replied. She then sounded a siren in the barracks, informing the relaxing agents of the threat. They all sharpened at the sound of the call. Tracer was the first one out the door.

 **-Back in the hangar-**

Rainbow was loosening up, as they had yet to encounter anything even remotely threatening. Capitao spoke to Glaz over the radio.

"Glaz, report. Anything up top?"

"Negative." The Russian replied.

Suddenly, the massive doors at each end of the hangar hangar began to close rapidly. The operators instinctively ran to get out but couldn't make it before the one between them and the control room closed. Blackbeard shouted, "Get to cover! Prepare for an ambush!" The team retreated to a grouping of boxes covered with tarps. Blackbeard and Capitao kept an eye on the door. Thermite watched the opposite direction while Twitch tossed out her shock drone. Glaz positioned himself on the catwalk directly above them. Twitches little drone scurried away as the operator used it to scout for hostiles. It rolled through a gutter and got outside. Through the camera, Twitch observed four highly unusual individuals right outside the door.

She informed her teammates. "Four tangos just outside. Their equipment is highly unusual."

"Prepare to engage." Capitao commanded. Thermite turned and joined them, rifle levied at the crack in the door. Up above, Glaz did the same.

 **-Outside the door-**

Winston, now donning his spacesuit and wielding his tesla-coil weapon linked up with the others. Genji had his hand on his short-sword. "What is happening?" He asked Winston when he arrived.

"Intruders. Athena has sealed them inside the hangar."

"Are they those Talon guys you told me about?" A concerned Tracer questioned.

Winston replied to her, "If they are, they have alot of nerve coming here again. Are you all ready?"

All three nodded.

"Athena...open the door."

Upon his request the doors began to open, slowly. The four agents held their weapons up, prepared for whatever was inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Short chaoter, I know.)**

As soon as the doors opened and Rainbow team saw the figures standing outside, with guns, they lit them up. Precise automatic fire tore towards the Overwatch agents. A few rounds impacted winston before he could put down his shield projector. Once down, it protected him and Mcree from the incoming hail. Genji drew his short sword and began deflecting their rounds back at them. Meanwhile, Tracer teleported off to God-knows-where.

Winstons forcefield began to crack. As soon as it did, he leapt forward with the aid of the booster rockets on his suit. He landed behind the soldiers and hit Twitch with the back of his hand. The force knocked her against a crate. Glaz looked over the rail and targeted him but he was forced to disengage after a stream of laser bolts impacted around him. A few struck his chest, knocking him down. Thankfully, his bulletproof vest prevented them form doing any damage. He shifted his scope to the side so he could target more easily at close-range. He aimed at a woman in a yellow flight-suit, but he couldn't get a bead on her as she was constantly teleporting from side-to-side.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Blackbeard had emptied his magazine. He drew his sidearm and turned around to face the gorilla attacking his colleague. Before he could open fire, Winston moved behind a row crates. He moved to pursue, but as he rounded the corner, he found himself looking down the barrel of a really big revolver.

The man wielding it shifted it downward and shot him in the upper part of his chest. The impact knocked him to the ground, where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious.

Thermite had turned to follow Blackbeard but did not follow him around the corner of the row of crates. He looked back to Capitao, to get his attention, but he was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a robot ninja. And Twitch was also out cold. He thought to himself, _"Goddamnit I'm gonna have to clinch this."_

He pointed his rifle at the ninja but suddenly he was rocked by a bright flash and he lost his hearing. This was followed by Winston hitting him with a powerful electrical charge, knocking him out.

Capitao was having more luck. He had jabbed an asphyxiation bolt into the ninjas left rib, or lack thereof. It detonated inside and cyborg was stumbled backward and was paralyzed. Capitao, aware of how one-sides this fight was, loaded a smoke grenade into his crossbow and fired it at his feet. A large area was consumed with smoke. He and Glaz, assuming their comrades had been killed, retreated quickly under its cover.

 **-Back at the airbase in Verdun-**

Seven had been watching the whole engagement on a laptop, through body cameras on the operatives. Buck was there aswell. She was angered by what she saw. So angry infact, she threw a phone at the wall, shattering it. She produced a second phone from her jacket pocket. Her face red, she spoke menacingly. "Get those two remaining operatives back here immediately. And tell you-know-who that we're going to need help from the black one...Yes! The one that turns into a ghost! Now go!" She hung up and leaned back in her seat. She had gone from infuriated to calm on a dime, and then smiled to her herself. Buck, who was standing behind her, looked at her with a puzzled expression. He didn't like this woman.


End file.
